Deflowering (traducción)
by leby
Summary: Si Kurt hubiera sabido que Sebastian no tenía tanta experiencia como siempre había insinuado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. One Shot. Autor: artist-artists


**Nota de la traductora: **_Este one shot, no es mio, pertenece a la maravillosa autora **artist-artists.** Link original (artist-artists).(tumblr).(c)om/post/58960393235/deflowering-kurtbastian-ficlet_

* * *

**Deflowering**

"Estás mintiendo. Eso no es verdad."

"¿Por qué mentiría sobre ser virgen?" Sebastian preguntó. "No es como si fuera genial."

Kurt trató de tragar un poco de su pánico antes de hablar de nuevo. Sebastian parecía divertido ante la reacción, y Kurt no quería hacer que las cosas fueran peor. "Estas bromeando. Sabías que me asustaría, así que…"

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "En realidad no, aunque debo admitir que es muy divertido ver tu cara con manchas rojas. Pareciera que tu cara va a explotar."

"Si, eso tiende a suceder cuando la gente me miente." Gritó Kurt.

"No miento," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa. "Era puro e inocente hasta que tú me profanaste anoche, Kurt."

Kurt no pudo evitar temblar. "Bueno, si no estás mintiendo ahora, me mentiste por omisión anoche, al no decirme que eras virgen."

"¡Te lo dije!"

"¡No lo hiciste! ¡Creo que recordaría algo así!"

Sebastian sonrió. "Bueno, estoy seguro que estabas bastante distraído por lo bien que beso-"

"No eres tan bueno, Sebastian." Kurt se burló. "He tenido mejores."

"¿Ahora quién es el mentiroso? Como sea, como iba diciendo, te dije después de que empecé a chuparte el pene que nunca lo había hecho antes."

"Nunca pensé que te referías a que nunca habías hecho nada," Kurt dijo, recordando la noche anterior. Se habían encontrado de nuevo en Callbacks y se las habían arreglado para unirse más compartiendo su odio por un guapo chico mayor que los había rechazado a los dos. Resulto, que Kurt encontró mucho más divertido cuando sus insultos iban destinados a un enemigo. Cuando Sebastian lo había invitado a su departamento, Kurt no se había detenido a pensar y considerar todas las razones por las que esto era una mala idea. Se estaban divirtiendo, Sebastian era muy atractivo, y Kurt no había tenido sexo en meses. Pasar una noche con Sebastian tenía sentido. Aunque ahora, a la luz de la mañana, recostado en la cama de Sebastian junto a él, Kurt estaba lleno de arrepentimiento. "Honestamente solo pensé que tú nunca le habías hecho a nadie… una mamada," continuó, forzando a las palabras para que salieran. Era mucho más difícil hablar de sexo ahora, a la luz del día. "Lo cual no cuestione, dado que tú no eres la persona más desinteresada del mundo."

"Ah, bueno, disculpa por no haber sido lo suficientemente claro," Sebastian dijo. "Pero lo que quise decir es que nunca le había tocado el pene a alguien. Y que nadie había tocado el mío. Bueno, aparte de mí, por supuesto, y mis padres cuando era bebe."

Kurt sacudió vigorosamente su cabeza para sacarse de su mente esa particular imagen. "Pero eres siempre tan… sexual. Y siempre actuabas como si Blaine y yo éramos tan aburridos, pero-"

"Pero ni siquiera me había echado un polvo." Sebastian terminó.

"_Mentiste_."

Sebastian solo se encogió de hombros. "Quizás insinué un par de cosas. No es como si fuera a admitir que tú tenías mejor vida sexual que yo."

Kurt tiró su cabeza contra la almohada y gruñó. "No puedo creerlo. No me advertiste y yo… te _desfloré_, y-"

"¿Desfloré? ¿En serio?"

"¡-ni siquiera cenamos primero, no lo puedo creer. Las primeras veces deben ser especial, y eso fue tan… sucio y horrible!"

Estaba claro que Sebastian apenas contenía su risa. "Kurt, tu boca estuvo en mi pene. Te prometo, eso fue especial."

Kurt giró sus ojos. "Claro. Que romántica y linda historia para decirle a tus nietos algún día."

"Uh, ¿la gente le dice a sus nietos sobre su primera experiencia sexual? Siento que eso es raro."

Kurt suspiró e ignoró la pregunta. "Me usaste."

"No te estabas quejando anoche," Sebastian dijo.

"¡No sabía que eras virgen anoche!"

Sebastian suspiró. "Solo es una gran cosa porque la estás haciendo una gran cosa. Estuvo bien, ¿okay? Fue bueno, nos divertimos, nadie uso a nadie, y no fue como si fueras tú el que perdiste la virginidad, así que no entiendo porque te preocupas. Y de todos modos, el juzgado sigue aun deliberando si realmente cuenta como pérdida de la virginidad, aún tengo un montón de primeras cosas que cruzar de la lista. Como sea, sin embargo es una gran cosa para mí y tus quejas están arruinando mi sensación post orgasmo."

Kurt frunció el ceño. "¿Post orgasmo? Han pasado más de seis horas."

"Virgen ¿recuerdas?" Sebastian dijo, señalándose con el dedo. "Esto me durara semanas."

Kurt exhalo lentamente, tratando de tomar algo de la calma de Sebastian. Entre todo su pánico ante la revelación de la virginidad, Kurt no se había puesto a pensar en que quizás todo su comportamiento había transformado un buen primer encuentro sexual en un mal recuerdo. "Quizás he sobreactuado." Admitió.

"Solo un poco," bromeó Sebastian.

"Es solo… pude haber estado mejor, si hubiera sabido."

"Ahora solo estas buscando elogios. Ya te dije que estuvo bien."

"Puedo hacerlo mejor que 'bien'," Kurt insistió. Blaine hubiera usado adjetivos más coloridos.

Sebastian levantó una ceja, "Te creo. Por favor, siéntete libre de demostrar tu capacidad sexual siempre que quieras."

"¿Qué?" Kurt no lo había dicho como una oferta.

"Bueno, como dije, tengo un montón de primeras cosas que hacer, así que si quieres otra oportunidad para _desflorarme_…" Hizo un gesto a su cuerpo.

"Eso una terrible idea," Kurt dijo, pero se acercó a Sebastian antes de poder detenerse. Nunca había sido capaz de pasar por alto un reto.


End file.
